Una tarde junto a ella
by Anael1510
Summary: La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca podremos decidir a quien amar,simplemente lo amamos, no importa lo él que opine o como reaccione, yo siempre te amare. Esta historia participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol" del foro El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos.


**Disclamer:** La mayoría pertenece a J. K. Rowling, solo lo tomo prestado para crear una historia especial.

 _Avizo: Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos_

Este es mi regalo ladyluna10.

 **Una tarde junto a ella**

 **-Oh vamos, ¿es esto realmente necesario?-** pregunto incomodo, no es que no le gustara estar en medio de la nada con el amor de su vida, pero realmente tenía que hacerlo, el esperaba algo más romántico cuando lo llevo a ese lugar.

 **-Tú sabes que lo es, no podré hacerle lo mismo a mi padre si reacciona igual que Severus-** contestó impaciente.

 **-¿Y por qué no puede ser él con quien lo haga?, al final lo entendió-** comprendía porque su mejor amigo había reaccionado de esa forma, casi siempre, durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Hogwarts ella abusó de él, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

 **-Porque soy la mejor aurora del ministerio-** presumió poniéndose en posición de combate.

 _-Alla voy-_ pensó el rubio poniéndose en posición e intentar lanzar algún hechizo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba completamente paralizado, como si estuviera petrificado.

– _Primero bloquea tu mente-_ escucho la voz de su amada dentro de su cabeza.

 _-¿Por qué?, él no sabe usar la legremancía-_ objetó antes de que ella saliera de su mente.

 **-Tal vez, pero lo intentara, los veremos en un lugar muggle y no te atacara directamente si es que lo hace, además te servirá de entrenamiento-** le regalo una sonrisa guardando su varita.

 **-¿Qué hay de tu madre, ella no me atacara?-** comento más relajado, después de estirar un poco los brazos.

 **-No, se lo dije ayer y ahora lo acepta-** hiso una mueca nerviosa con sus labios, característica que había heredado de su familia.

 **¿Y antes?-** la conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo.

 **-Bueno, digamos que tuve que beber varias pociones, someterme a algunos encantamientos y permitir que entrara en mi mente-** se acercó lentamente a él.

 **-Todo un interrogatorio-** exclamo perdido en su mirada.

 **-Si-** contestó antes de darle un suave beso para posteriormente tirarlo al suelo al ponerle el pie y empujarlo. **–Realmente eres malo defiéndete, hasta un niño muggle podría contigo-** lo regaño, debía de poner más atención a lo que lo rodea.

 **-No, solo estaba desprevenido-** contestó, quitándose las hojas secas del cabello, sentado sobre la tierra.

 **-Como digas, después de todo, tal vez tu padre tenga razón-** comento seria antes de voltearse y mirar al lago.

 **-¿En qué estás loca?-** se levantó rápidamente, no sabía de donde había salido ese comentario.

 **-Si-** contestó fingiendo tristeza, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 **-Tal vez, pero eres la loca, sexy e inteligente maga que encanto mi corazón-** la abrazo por detrás, rodeándola con sus cálidos brazos. No importaba que pensara el mundo, él era de ella y ella de él.

 **-No lo entiendes-** sonrió complacida, él nunca cambiaria.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, es que esta sería la broma más cruel que ella le había jugado, las dudas asaltaban su mente y corazón, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Pero una brisa lo calmo, paro su corazón y trajo con ella el floral aroma de ella. **-No sigas, di…-**

 **-Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo-** lo corto, volteándose para corresponder su abrazo. **–Solo quería que me besaras-** agrego después de besarlo suavemente.

 **-¿Por qué no lo pediste?-** preguntó confundido.

 **-Acaso debo de pedirte todo lo que quiero-** le contestó con una cara tierna y provocativa.

 **-Bueno… no todo…creo-** comenzaba a hacer calor.

 **-Está bien, dime ¿cómo te fue hoy en el hospital?-** cambio de tema mientras jugaba con su cabello.

 **-Horrible, la epidemia sigue, hoy nos llegaron seis casos más-** Realmente esperaba que las medidas que había impuesto el ministerio controlaran la situación, pero nada había cambiado, día tras día seguían llegando más niños al hospital **-por lo menos hay buenas noticias, tus sobrinos mejoraron, ya desaparecieron las ulceras y su temperatura volvió a la normalidad, si todo sigue así los darán de alta la siguiente semana-** sería la prueba que el necesitaba para comenzar a producir y distribuir en masa las inyecciones que él había desarrollado en colaboración con una amiga de su padre.

 **-Eso es bueno, tal parece que la medicina muggle no es tan anticuada-** sonrío aliviada, tan pronto como pudiera iría a ver a sus abuelos para qué toda la familia festejara el regreso de sus sobrinos.

 **-No del todo-** afirmó, mientras su mente divagaba en diagnósticos y pacientes por visitar. **-¿Y el tuyo?-** contestó después de un rato de silencio entre los dos.

 **-Largo, hoy atrapamos a la mayoría de los miembros de cerberos y Mathews soltó uno de los Demiguise que rescatamos del traficante Hungaro, ¿lo recuerdas no?-**

 **-Cómo olvidarlo, gracias a él Hogwarts tiene un nuevo guardián alado de color azul-** su última aventura en el Hogwarts no la recordaba con mucho afecto.

 **-Vamos ya tiene casi ocho años de eso, además gracias a eso decidiste ser medimago-** le sonrió, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Y tu Auror-** le respondió, acariciándole con nostalgia el rostro, perdido en sus recuerdos.

 **-¿Pero?-** conocía esa fría mirada típica de los Malfoy, que pocos sabían qué él también podía tener.

 **-Pareciera que fue ayer-** aun podía recordar los últimos alientos de aquel chico de Revenclaw, su fantasma nunca abandonaría aquel jardín, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la enfermería.

 **-No es sano que te sigas atormentando, no podíamos hacer nada en ese momento-** entendía su sentir, los siete habían sido inexpertos y tontos, pero muy audaces en aquella época, sin embargo uno de ellos no vivo para celebrar su triunfo.

 **-Lo se…-** respondió a secas.

 **-Relájate-** comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y él a jugar con los cortos mechones de su nuca.

 **-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-** de alguna manera lo hechizaba, su aroma, su calor, su ser; lo tranquilizaban.

 **-Nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad en San Mungo-** sonrío satisfecha.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** la desafío con la mirada.

 **-Nadie hubiera visto el potencial que tienes detrás de ese lindo rostro-** lo beso suavemente.

 **-¿Entonces soy solo eso, una cara bonita y ya?-** se alejó un poco para observarla mejor.

 **-Tal vez si, tal vez no-** cubrió de cálidos besos su rostro y bajo lentamente hacia su cuello.

 **-¿Quieres descubrirlo?-** la reto al acorralarla contra la fría corteza de un árbol.

 **-Si…-** contestó llena de deseo.

Por su parte el comenzó a tomar el control, embriagado por el deseo que ella despertaba en él, de manera tan adictiva, tan descontrolada, que no le permitía pensar en algo más, solo deseaba sentirla entre sus brazos.

Lo sentía crecer, ardía su piel debajo de aquella incomoda envoltura, quería rasgarla y sentir sus cuerpos fundiéndose rítmicamente **-Hazlo-** le ordeno.

Lentamente comenzó a quitar cada parte de su atuendo, mientras acariciaba y probaba su exquista piel, como si estuviera acariciando los pétalos de una rosa. Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos él se detuvo, para contemplarla, por merlín, amaba aquel rosa que solo sus mejillas podían tener, su dulce mirada. **-Quiero vivir cada día del resto de mi vida a tu lado-**

 **-¿De esta manera?-** susurro en su oreja.

 **-Si-** contestó entre besos que repartía a lo largo de su cuello, clavículas y hombros.

 **-Entra-** gimió, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sentía su cuerpo arder completamente húmeda.

El hizo caso omiso a su petición y comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos y muslos, mientras besaba y succionaba sus exquisitos senos, provocándole que se le escapara a ella un grito de placer, él siguió torturándola por unos instantes más, tomándose su tiempo al jugar con sus pezones, lamiéndolos lentamente, mordiéndolos suavemente en ocasiones, buscando su esencia; y cuando menos lo esperaba él entro rápido y profundo, sintiendo como ella temblaba ligeramente y lo acogía con su embriagante calor. **–¿Quieres más?-** le preguntó antes de seguir, volviéndola loca, sentía como ella intentaba seguir, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, pero él no se lo permitiría, aún no.

 **-Si-** cedió ella y al instante el comenzó con un ligero vaivén de sus caderas, ella no tardó mucho en acompañarlo en aquella deleitante danza, acelerando y disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos, siguiendo un ritmo que solo ellos conocían, disfrutando de su unión, de su compañía, de cada roce de su piel producto de las incontables caricias y besos que se proporcionaban el uno al otro. Los minutos parecían horas, el tiempo y espacio se deformaba alrededor de ellos, ya no existía otra cosa en su mundo más que su unión, su amor, su calor; él lentamente trazo un húmedo y ardiente camino de regreso hasta su boca, no sin antes pasar por sus lóbulos, para finalmente llegar a sus jugosos labios y darle un largo y profundo beso mientras aceleraba el paso, podía sentirla sabía que pronto ambos alcanzarían el clímax de su unión. **–Te amo Rose-** exclamo al sentir como plantaba su semilla en ella.

 **-Y yo a ti Scorpius-** respondió ella sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban y su mente adormilada comenzaba a divagar en sus más locas y extrañas fantasías.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo exhaustos, sin nada más para abrigarse qué las hojas caídas del bosque. Juntos en silencio, abrazados observaron las mil y un tonalidades de naranja que pintaba el sol en el cielo al ocultarse en el horizonte.

Espero te haya gustado y perdón por subirla tan tarde pero acabo de llegar a mi casa, espero pases unas felices fiestas en compañía de tus seres amados, te deseo mucha felicidad, éxito y salud a ti y todos tus seres amados.


End file.
